<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue and Green by B_oys_do_c_ry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008503">Blue and Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_oys_do_c_ry/pseuds/B_oys_do_c_ry'>B_oys_do_c_ry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Humor, Mutual Pining, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_oys_do_c_ry/pseuds/B_oys_do_c_ry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't play twister with a turtle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue and Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout the night, the lair was filled with bubbly laughter and heavy breathing, as well as the occasional flick of a spinner and sweaty hands sticking to plastic.</p><p>All the guys had sat around as they watched the intense game of Twister unfold before them, you and Leo being the last two competitors. Bodies contorted and warped in quite uncomfortable positions, your muscles burned from wearing them in for so long.</p><p>The next flick April made at the spinner was heard, while you kept your regard on the floor below as to avoid unintentionally letting your body give out.</p><p>“Leo left hand…blue.” April’s effeminate voice sang out, snickers erupting from the rest of your audience. Casting a glance over to your side, there remained the only blue circle left.</p><p>Heat rose up Leo’s neck as he reached his body to tower over yours. His face within proximity of the back of your head, while his plastron pressed firmly against your spine as his hand found it’s way to the game board.</p><p>You could feel the weight of his shell pressuring you down, your legs and arms shaking in their joints under his large mass.</p><p>“Jesus, man. You’re heavy as fuck.” Letting out a huff, you grunted as you felt the weight on you slowly increasing.</p><p>“Maybe you should focus on your core a little more.”</p><p>“Maybe you should <em>muhmuhmuh</em>.”</p><p>A sarcastic chuckle was heard in turn of your reaction, the turtle feeling little to no remorse. Leo wanted to win. Competitive bastard.</p><p>With the spinner being turned again, you managed to get the chance to move your foot to a nearby green circle. While you manoeuvred your body, your legs had found themselves wound up with Leo’s. </p><p>A whiff of his natural scent obstructed your senses, with your head feeling dizzy. You attempted not thinking about how his chest started to warm up under your touch or how close his face was that you could feel his beak catch in the back of your hair. But man were you struggling.</p><p>Everyone’s laughs and cheerful conversations were shunned to the back of your mind, your thoughts being clouded by the boy in blue. You could feel the vibrations of his chest against your ribs as he laughed, while his hot breath ghosted over the nape of your neck. The intoxicating thoughts stirred around in your brain.</p><p>Before you could comprehend anything, your front had met with the floor in a hard thump, causing you to groan from the impact. Leo’s hefty body plus your already weakened limbs were enough to draw you to collapsing, cheers and more guffawing filled the room at the scene of defeat.</p><p>You turned to the sore winner, who had a cheeky grin plastered on his face, sensing your disapproval to his win. Though he had sucked in his bottom lip while his face flushed, Leo offering a hand out for you, which you took with hesitancy. The contact made you shudder, reminding you as to why you had lost in the first place.</p><p>“Y/N, you totally could have won, what gives?” Raph polled from where he sat on the sofa, brows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>You took a peek over at Leo, who’s gaze was already fixed on you, before nudging his shoulder with a chuckle. “Leo’s <em>fat ass</em> is what <em>gives</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>